


In Shark's head

by NikaAnuk



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random drabble I wrote watching again First Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Shark's head

You. Fluffy you; your blue eyes and your cardigans... And your _mercy_. You won't stop me, what do you know about me? Everything. How am I suppose to live with someone who knows everything? You have no rights, Charles. You have no rights to be here so warm and so comforting. I don't want to desire your hands and your eyes. I want to get free, I want to escape... Stop doing this, stop needing me, stop being there for me. Stop kissing me, let me go, let me go! Hold me, be here. How am I suppose to go?


End file.
